


treasure

by lovedseven



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M, whos surpised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedseven/pseuds/lovedseven
Summary: San sleeps under the bed and Hongjoong delivers lollipops.





	1. treasure

San was different.

Hongjoong could always feel that. He could taste it when they kissed, he could smell it when he slipped into one of his hoodies. He smelled like moonlight and magic.

  
He noticed San would sleep a lot during the day. The sun would irritate him, he was never without his sunglasses and food repulsed him. It was clear, wasn't it? Hongjoong never asked about it though. He didn't really want to know. 

But Hongjoong would find out. He would, and it would only make him want him more.

  
San fell asleep curled up under Hongjoong's bed. He said he liked it there because it was dark and cold. He felt safe there.

Hongjoong was sitting on the floor beside his bed, his fingers tapping the game controller like mad when San's phone began to vibrate. He thought he'd just ignore it. San was sleeping and the sun was still too high in the sky for him to go out, but the vibrating didn't stop.

Hongjoong pulled San's backpack onto his lap and fished out his phone. After scrolling through a few hundred texts, he changed his clothes and followed the instructions San had received.

Hongjoong kicked at the packed red dirt under his feet. "Mingi?"

The black car's window rolled down just enough to allow the driver to make eye contact. "Who are you?"

Hongjoong shielded his eyes from the blazing, desert sun with his hand. "I have what you asked for."

The young man rolled down his window a bit more and blew a cloud of smoke into Hongjoong's face. "That's not what I asked."

"I-I uh, I'm San's roommate."

"Ah," The man smiled. "It's your blood then?"

"I'm sorry?"

He gestured for the bag Hongjoong was holding. Mingi reached inside and pulled out a handful of bright red lollipops. Hongjoong hadn't thought of it before, but it made sense, didn't it?  
"Is it your blood?"

Hongjoong shook his head. "It's not."

Mingi shrugged and slapped a wad of cash into his hand. "What's your name?"

"Hongjoong."

They shook hands through the open window. "If you're gonna be doing San's drops from now on, we should meet formally. When are you free?"


	2. say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong is distracted and San just wants to make out

San dug his fingers into Hongjoong's soft thighs. "I don't think you know what you're asking." 

Hongjoong unlatched his mouth from San's jaw. "I do. It makes sense, I think." 

"No, no." San murmured into Hongjoong's throat. "It's too dangerous." 

"How?"

San whined and sat up. "Why don't you ever stop talking?"

"I'm just worried."

San slid his hands down Hongjoong's abdomen, stopping to tug lightly at the waist of his pants. "About what?"

"You know."

San raised an eyebrow. 

Hongjoong didn't want to say it. He didn't like thinking about it. "You know what they do when they catch you." 

San giggled. "Public burning on a stake in the center of town?"

"It's not funny. I would die if they did that to you." 

San covered his eyes, not wanting to see Hongjoong's bright eyes tearing up. "Please don't cry." 

Hongjoong slid San off his hips and sat up too, cupping his face in his hands. "Then use me. No more hunting to make your stupid lollipops. No more killing." 

"You don't understand. You don't know how much blood is needed to make those. You have to drain a person." San paused to kiss Hongjoong's lips. "And I don't want to share you."

"What?"

"I don't want anyone else tasting you." 

Hongjoong scoffed. "You're so selfish." 

San smiled into another kiss. "We'll think of something." 

"Maybe we could talk to Mingi." 

San rolled his eyes. "Mingi isn't my friend, Joong. I work for him." 

"Anyways," Hongjoong hopped off the bed and pulled his shirt back over his head. "I have to get to work. He wants to meet tonight, though." 

"Right." San sighed, pulling the covers over his head. "Just call me first. I don't want you going alone."


End file.
